Suna
by Skitter160
Summary: Changes to the Kazekage brought on by Rock Lee as told from the collective perspective of Suna itself.


**Well I've decided to challenge myself to a prompt. Of my own making obviously. Here goes Jealously over protective no cliche off limits and as long as it flows it goes style. Told from a group collective of Suna inhabitants. Shinobi and civilian alike. This is unedited for the most part and like one stream of thought. Well onward ho!**

Lee was doing it again. Talking to Captain Sanada animatedly and with the reckless abandon that he was known for. He was smiling so openly and gesturing so widely even the stoic faced Suna residents were looking on in mirth. Of course they knew more about Captain Sanada's character than Lee did and it amused them greatly to see someone so willingly step up to the scorpion that usually hid in the sand. But what was truly amusing to them was the way their normally just as stoic Kazekage could be seen off to the side in nothing less than a full on snit over it even as he discussed business with another shinobi.

Lee had been stationed in Suna for no less than three weeks now and every spare moment the Kazekage and green clad shinobi were inseparable. Not that it was shocking considering the nature of Lee's visit, who better to instruct the Kazekage in the art of taijutsu. Certainly not Gai as last time he had visited the red head had looked little less than murderous and that was even before Lee had gotten this assignment. Of course that could have had something to do with Shikamaru and Temari's insistent flirting and Kankuro's encouragements of it. Though that was entirely understandable with the way the Kazekage felt towards his siblings now compared to how he had back then. It showed whenever Kankuro flirted up some skinny skirt or chesty civilian.

As it was now the red head was just a stone's throw from pouting as he looked over at the green clad shinobi. His aqua eyes not quite glaring as much as round and in awe just as much as everyone else's but any trained shinobi and parent could see the lingering jealousy. It was in the Kazekage's eyes and the set of his face, Captain Sanada was obviously playing with his favorite toy. It was harmlessly of course but no child had ever seen reason in that. Well at least they hoped it was harmless with the way things could unfold if it were to be something like his usual plans in getting close to the young male shinobi.

Captain Sanada had an exemplary record of service and a long history of smooth talking his way into many young and inexperienced male shinobi's pants, married or otherwise. It was a scandalous behavior problem in his youth but as he had gotten older he had settled in more. Now only known for his lecherous eyes and an occasionly wandering hand. Though he was in his late twenties they knew it might be asking too much, but in this case they felt that maybe it would be better for everyone if he kept any wandering hands and thoughts to himself.

Over all they were amused watching the Captain interact with the foreign shinobi Rock Lee. They had only just started talking a few days ago and it was too much fun to watch even without the pouting Kazekage as a backdrop. While Lee had was always been animated while talking it had began passing on to many of the shinobi to whom he talked. All of them ended up picking up animated traits of their own while talking to the green clad shinobi that were otherwise absent. It was quite different for them to see the normally reserved and subtle Captain smiling coyly without a sly move of his hand towards the other's body. It was different seeing him smile with his eyes as he moved his normally roaming hands around the air making a point or drawing some kind of move in the air. So far as anyone could tell taijutsu was the number one topic that anyone approached Lee about. It was of course becoming common place though as Lee had quickly become the leading consultant for taijutsu in the village replacing Kan the previous expert.

That had been a sight to see Kan and Lee arguing for three hours, voices not quite raised but extremely above a whisper. It had initially concerned everyone near by that an actual fight would break out. The Kazekage had stood by smiling eerily and so none had the nerve to step up and stop them. Though the Kazekage's personal guard had approached the red head about it he would hear nothing of it. Saying something like Lee was just trying to prove his value. And he had, by in the end performing some difficult kata without so much as a wasted movement or breath then following it up with a Konoha whirlwind that left the civilians in wonder at it's grace. When Kan had tried to follow suit with his own movements it was like watching a sloppy copy. After that Kan had not stood in Lee's way in giving advice when asked or offered anything to do with the art. It was rumored that Kan had actually sought his own advice on multiple occasions but it was yet to be proven as he'd locked himself away soon after for 'improvement'. It had been a surprising change for many of the shinobi, if not entirely unwelcome since Kan had been a bit over bearing.

In these three weeks though the biggest change that Lee had on the village wasn't even in becoming the resident taijutsu guru as much as his helping. He was always there in the early morning darting around helping whoever he saw, a green blur through the streets. He called it youthful and right while they just called it wonderful. It was just the little things but they figured it was because he wasn't quite used to being cooped up while the Kazekage's meetings ran long or paperwork demanded the red head's attention. When Lee wasn't racing through the village helping he was at the training grounds giving advice or training himself, pushing himself much harder than they thought he could at first. And more often than not harder than they thought he ought.

At first it had taken the normally quiet village by surprise, the helping, the running whirlwind of green through the streets, the unasked for help, and the smiling. It wasn't that much of a difference in their everyday lives but it was something to look forward to. A cheerful greeting, a genuine smile, and a helpful hand that didn't hold back. That was everything they were not as a village. They were reserved to the point that everyone thought them to be one of the most private nations, even as civilians. There weren't any bright and obnoxious colors there wasn't any need, the sun would fade them. There wasn't much mindless milling and chattering on the streets beside a few scarce hours in the mornings and at night when the temperature was right. These were still true to the village staying under the shade as much as possible. But now there would a green blur running right down that streak of overbearing sunlight even at the hottest hours of the day. It as heartwarming in a way. And while they had been soft spoken not needing to raise their voices over the sound of nature Lee was loud. Used to talking over the crowd and the sounds of the forest. It had taken them off guard and required adjusting to.

Though the one thing that had really surprised them the most in the three weeks Lee had been there was of course his relationship with the Kazekage and his family. Of course he was a diplomat in name, not that he ever touched the paperwork side of things that was for Shikamaru, but more than that he was their friend. It was long known that those three did not have friends, they had underlings. It wasn't that they didn't want friends but with a father like theirs and a task they inherited it wasn't possible for that kind of connection. But with Lee and Shikamaru they had that in their own village and not just outside it. Though the brunette didn't do as well with the moody Kazekage as Lee did he got along better with Temari than Lee could. And they balanced between Kankuro with his love of strength of character and easily entertained personality.

It had been interesting the first time they had seen the three interact with Lee outside in the real world not the one hidden in shadows. They had gone shopping to introduce the foreign shinobi to the foods of Suna, something they had done for Shikamaru as well. The brunette had taken it well nodding and ambling through the stalls. That had not been the way for the Green Beast who had picked up several items and exclaimed endlessly over the finer points of either the item or the ingenuity of whoever had made it. At first of course this had appeared to get on Temari's nerves who had been doing their own shopping alongside. The shop keeper could recall the exact moment when it hit the blonde that Lee was entirely serious and praising their culture like they deserved. Not that anyone who had met Lee could question his sincerity it wasn't easy to accept in the praise of a simple everyday item. But he could recall the moment from the pride on Temari's face that was bursting out in a small tiny grin that reminded him of her younger days when he had given her candy. And Kankuro was of course dourly impressed with the Green Beast's reverence of his knowledge even if it was mostly limited to the items easily prepared with little work. By the time they had left the store Kankuro and Temari had both found themselves exclaiming the virtues of at least six different items between them in much the manner Lee had all while smirking and laughing among themselves. The Kazekage himself had only presented items with a small almost there smirk on his face and that was enough to floor all that saw them.

This had given Suna a different kind of respect for Lee, even though they had thought nothing ill of him and his record. Him as a person at first had been very, very hard for them to wrap their heads around. Spandex, leg warmers, and bowl cut aside he was definitely someone that stuck out in that green spandex and with his loud voice. It wasn't something that was done in Suna, it was your chakra that announced you in Suna not your looks. Not for Lee though and they were starting to think that wasn't a bad thing. Of course he hadn't been there very long and the changes were already there in those that interacted with him on a daily basis. Of course they were small changes that were felt more than seen. Some of them felt thought that given time some changes would be seen more, like the affect of the pouting Kazekage who looked just as harmless as he did after a meeting that hadn't quite gone to plan.

Watching silently as Captain Sanada ran off to finish whatever he had been talking about with Lee they saw him smile amicably at the Kazekage who gave him a small and appeased nod in return. And just like that they were side by side discussing together over something they were sure was trivial from the way that Kankuro relaxed by them. They thought it wasn't easy to read them, and normally it wasn't and they were sure if things were dire there wouldn't be one emotion read between them, but with Lee everything was relaxed. There wasn't a concern of what Captain Sanada had wanted like there could have been. There was the lifting of the pout though and that was enough to relax those around them. There wasn't much one could do for a pouting, jealous Kazekage.

Watching the usually hurried Green Beast walking docile beside their Kazekage was something that warmed them as much as when he was running around helping. It was good to see their Kazekage happy, for they were sure that was the best word for it. And as the weeks began to stretch into a month they found this word to be less and less adequate. It happened slowly and subtly at first but they noticed with the tenacity they were known for in Suna. The Kazekage's jealousy and pouting never quite went away.

At first they assumed it was because of the new novelty of a friend that was more his than anyone else's in the village. The way the Kazekage would pause when watching Lee talk to Captain Sanada was understandable but soon it happened when Lee would leave his side to greet other senior shinobi. He would be chatting amicably and animatedly as always while the red head kept strolling only to stop and wait for him anyway but not engage in the conversation. Lee would of course excuse himself and make his way back to the red head who would then keep strolling as if they never stopped not noticing the frustrated look on the Green Beast's face. Of course knowing the Kazekage's history this wasn't very surprising. How could it be?

What did finally change their mind over those words was when Lee and Gaara had their first fight. It was over just that very action. That the Kazekage was being stifling. The fight had rocked the desert and seen Lee with more sand burns than any mission he had been on with the Kazekage since his arrival. They wouldn't even look at each other. This was when they thought maybe the Kazekage wasn't happy, but he was trying to grow again. Grow beyond the confines of what they had thought him. The word they had thought was happiness was change, their Kazekage was changing. And it was because of Lee.

Though the desert was on edge during their fight it had led to other changes. As with the Kazekage not occupying his time Lee was often found teaching the younger generations. And soon after this fight started Lee was no longer just Lee and was now Lee-sensei in the streets. Soon they were all calling him that as a week rolled away. It was soon discovered that Lee-sensei was very good with children and was given leeway to train some of the poorer students in the evening hours, when before he would be on a nightly stroll with the Kazekage. Soon there were others of higher caliber showing up and requesting a few pointers in a more hands on setting.

This didn't last very long though as with seemingly no cause the desert settled one night and Lee-sensei canceled all of his appointments. And just like that they were right back at each other's side no words exchanged just as suddenly as they had fought. Of course word was that Lee-sensei was the one that caved if you listened to the civilian sector with girls squealing over the good man he was. The smartest money was on Shikamaru and Temari teaming up and making the red head take action as Lee was determinedly training and never alone long enough to formulate a plan for making up. If you were smart and watched the actions of the Kazekage and the eyes of the shinobi one would realize it was the other way around. The Kazekage had made up with Lee on his own and it had calmed the desert that had been on edge since the fight. Either way since things were back in balance they weren't going to speculate too loudly or where the Kazekage could hear them.

However they did speculate as they found it a little unsettling that Lee-sensei would cancel his appointments so suddenly. He didn't seem the type to back out of his commitments for anything. This of course ended with more people approaching him even if he were on his stroll with the Kazekage inquiring about when he could spare them some time. It was easy to see that the Kazekage had not expected this as even civilians would come up to them eyes trained on Lee-sensei with their shoulders squared. Two weeks had been long enough to start classes that no one knew were desired. Soon though those civilians were pleasantly surprised as the Kazekage who was normally stand offish and un-involved in daily affairs began speaking to them about these matters as well. Not too long after lead to the self defense and training relapse courses taught by Lee-sensei with the Kazekage who would also be in said classes.

This left them scratching their heads over why the Kazekage would be there. Of course with all the curious shinobi floating about the first class was filled with jounin including Captain Sanada. This hadn't gone as well for the class as they had thought it would. Captain Sanada was the first one called up and when he went to demonstrate with Lee-sensei he got a face full of sand for his efforts and every time he moved towards the Green Beast he would get blocked by sand. It didn't take long for them to realize that the Kazekage's over protective nature had now been directed towards Lee-sensei and the curious became even more so. But classes went on with someone else doing the demonstrations. They thought it would lead to another fight instead Lee-sensei had just smiled obligingly and stepped aside. The next few classes were the same with Lee-sensei smiling at the Kazekage as he did the exercises allowing Captain Sanada and Kan to lead the demonstrations. It really didn't take much effort for Lee-sensei to guide their movements with such advanced careers in the field.

Finally once the jounin got bored and the classes started filling up with chunin and civilians the Kazekage went back to work where he could see the classes from his window. Not that Temari was letting him have much free time as work had been piling up a little bit ever since Lee-sensei had arrived. Not that Temari and Kankuro were ever going to call him Lee-sensei even if the Kazekage had taken the to trend. Though admittedly it was easy to see how fond they had grown of him and even Shikamaru was gaining a reputation for his genius.

By the time month three found it's way to Suna Lee-sensei had become accustomed to life in the desert. And more importantly established a sustainable routine with the Kazekage that didn't leave anyone jumping around or walking on the edge around them. Classes were going well and scheduled around lunches, paperwork, the Kazekage's personal training sessions, and Lee-sensei's ever vigorous training of his own. The village had fallen into a sort of routine that the Green Beast had come to fit into that still involved rescuing kitties from trees and helping old ladies carry their bags while keeping his own work load. They were starting to wonder how Konoha hadn't fallen apart, honestly with all the little things he did without being asked it was hard not to depend on him even slightly.

Suna had already decided they didn't care though as Lee-sensei was here where they appreciated him and as far as they could tell he would be staying a great while. At least that's the impression that was given when he moved from the barracks to the Kazekage manor where Shikamaru had been staying for quite some time now. It wasn't a common practice for the manor but it wasn't frowned upon like it would have been under their father. Foreign shinobi staying so close to the Kazekage didn't worry them knowing it was those two. Shikamaru was too lazy and if he were to commit a crime they wouldn't catch him with his genius. There were also few that could out wit him in that sense to get to those he cared about. As to Lee-sensei there wouldn't be anyone that could match his speed to stop him and in that same breath there was no one in the village who could get past him without paying a hefty price, which would more likely be the case with his personality. Though it had taken some getting use to just like their arrival but both were good shinobi even if they weren't Suna-nin.

They figured both would be around for some time to come. Shikamaru most likely a permanent envoy with how well he got along with Temari, they were already counting down when they just gave in and started dating. The tension between them was unmistakable and driving Kankuro to drink whenever he was forced to be alone with them for hours on end. The flirting was getting to levels of desperately flaunting their feelings so much that even Naruto would notice. However neither of them had budged and if they didn't soon he was just going to toss them in a room together and tell them to get it over with. And Lee was still inseparable from the Kazekage whenever they had spare time. Or hanging out with Kankuro, always careful not to drink after the last incident, listening to him bemoan Temari's luck and his own singleness even though he was talking to a girl from Snow who he had met on a mission. She was supposed to exist anyway, no one had met her but Kankuro took enough missions to Snow it was believable. And when Temari wasn't eyeing over the brunette sometimes Lee-sensei and Shikamaru would be seen together playing shogi.

They thought things would continue on like that for a very long time. And as the third month neared the fourth that idea was tossed aside as Naruto joined the other two for a joint mission. It was a mission that would take all three of them away from Suna and into Rock where they would deliver a scroll and a cat. Of course the mission would last a week and possibly longer because the cat had to be in good condition and everyone knew cats were assholes.

It was with a little trepidation that they watched the three leave. Kankuro was away in Snow again and Temari though putting on a brave face could easily be spotted flipping her fan open and closed behind her back betraying her nerves. The Kazekage however stood as stone and wished them speed with the stoicism of Suna, but in the coming days the desert would rest uneasily.

For a week Temari trooped on smiling readily and showing no outward signs of concern. They weren't blind to the lines in her face though when the post would come in bearing the mark of Konoha, the mission wasn't rated highly but no mission was a hundred percent safe. And as everyone in the village knew Rock had better relations with Konoha than with Suna.

The village breathed heavily but the cogs in a machine did not stop turning for one minor piece and life moved on. Even as the Kazekage started disappearing into the desert come week two. They could feel the air vibrate with power that wasn't natural late into the night as mini sandstorms tore away at the dunes far away from Suna. Temari's smile grew more strained and Kankuro returned. He brought with him a civilian woman from his mission, the girl he had been visiting.

The Kazekage was calmer with the return of his brother even though he had brought with him a bride from another village. That had been one big surprise for everyone who had never believed him however she was welcomed by the Kazekage as if he had known she was coming, even if he were the only one. But it was easy to see that Kankuro was happy, though hiding it well in light of the mission Shikamaru, Naruto, and Lee had not returned from. He had brought news from Rock though that the reason they hadn't returned was that the cat had gone missing somewhere and they were not to return without it. He didn't have a reason for that other than the cat itself was some kind of dignitary from some country to the east of Konoha who were very very strange. Which in retrospect would have explained why they were even escorting a cat to begin with, which really hadn't suited any of their personalities including Lee-sensei who loved animals. The cat itself had not liked any of them being quite the diva.

At the beginning of the third week Naruto returned being dragged along by Shikamaru, who walked just a little faster than Lee-sensei who was holding the cat in the carrier cooing to it softly as it hissed. It looked like it wanted nothing to do with the three of them anymore and they were all sporting several scratches. Lee had smiled widely though seeing the village and beamed again as they were greeted.

Something in Suna settled at his return and they couldn't decide if it was them as a whole or the fact that the Kazekage had stopped roaming the desert alone at night. It was with glee the village watched the duo rejoin as if they had never been separated. However Naruto stayed longer allowing Temari, who tamed the cat, and Shikamaru to return it to Konoha together. Soon Naruto was joining the Kazekage and Lee-sensei on their strolls replacing Kankuro who was never far from his bride. Not that anyone could blame him as one glance told them she was with child even though it hadn't been announced. Not that they would expect that kind of civilian level of announcing a weakness, no Kankuro would surely hide her away the closer she got to giving birth. Shinobi couldn't afford to give away how vulnerable they could be.

As the week of return ended Naruto made preparations to leave loudly inviting Lee-sensei to go with him. It froze them all in the same way the Kazekage froze waiting for Lee-sensei's answer. They realized while he was gone how much they really had come to depend on the little things done around the village that they hadn't noticed before. Not that it would be too much trouble for them to do them themselves again. It also wasn't until Lee-sensei had left that they realized he had calmed the desert by calming their Kazekage.

It had started to sink in soon after Lee-sensei had returned what was meant in the way that the Kazekage barely left his side. Lee-sensei himself was a little more clingy as well upon return and their once plentiful strolls were halved and they were often times not found. It was starting to dawn on them that maybe the reason the Kazekage had been jealous was for the same reason that Temari had been cracking around the edges. They were in love. And while this was hard to swallow they felt foolish for not seeing it before in the pouting of a normally stoic and practical Kazekage. They should have seen it in the sheer amount of time the Kazekage invested in someone else but instead they had enjoyed themselves on the idea that the red head was indeed very human. The Kazekage being in love was hardly a ripple in that ocean of change that been brought to Suna by these two foreign shinobi and with Kankuro's addition they were sure there would only be more. The great Kazekage Gaara was not his father and under him they were sure they would flourish.

And as Lee-sensei smiled warmly declining Naruto saying he would rather stay and enjoy the springtime of his youth, they think Naruto came to understand as well with the flabbergasted expression he gave them. Then he returned Lee-sensei's smile with his own bright enough to blot out the sun. And slowly the months turned to years and even though no one saw any evidence of their suspicions Lee-sensei stayed forever by the Kazekage's side. And as long as Lee-sensei was in Suna no sandstorm was enough to disturb the desert anymore and many foreign shinobi made their way into their once stoic village and it became known as the village of peace they had always longed for. Even if that peace came at the cost of a jealously overprotective and sometimes overbearing Kazekage.

 **End Note: Well that's all there was to it. If you see something glaringly wrong and needs fixed let me know I didn't edit much as stated above. If you'd like a prompt of your own hellish nightmare I'll give you one. ^.- I know I'm working on my own right now. Anyway hope you enjoyed and if you've read this far please review with constructive criticism? Pretty please?**


End file.
